A Summer To Remember
by MoonlightSonata-Fantasie
Summary: Percy returns to camp, and gets in all sorts of crazy mis adventures with his friends. A series of One-shots.


When mom dropped me off to Camp Halfblood, I didn't know what to expect

When mom dropped me off to Camp Halfblood, I didn't know what to expect. For one, Kronos's army was gathering, and everyone was on the edge. But I'd hoped to spend at least one normal-erm, semi-normal, day at camp, training, goofing around, and talking to Grover and Annabeth. So, I wasn't really sure what my experience will be, but not like what I was about to see.

Okay, I walk in; expecting to see kids lounging around, sword fighting and doing all the other camp activities. What I see is complete chaos, as if all the books and movies I've read all combined and blended, and, strangely, my friends where the characters. I had no clue what to do, except to go in and try to make some sense out of this… colorful, chaotic blended movie scenes.

First person I bumped into was Nico, which was surprising since he left, and said that Camp Halfblood wasn't his place. Now he was standing there, talking to Argus. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that he was dresses like some wizard dude, almost like… Harry Potter. And I heard him say, "But I can't be a halfblood. I'm just, Nico, just Nico." That was strange, since he said it in a fake English accent, like it was the new Harry Potter movie. And then, weirding me out even more, Argus replied, which he never did. And he replied in a southern-ish accent, really rough and all that, "Well, 'Just 'Arry, you'd better believe it." I backed away slowly. This day is bound to be weird.

I then was about to enter my cabin when I heard some noises in the cabin next door: Zeus's cabin. Not sure what I would find, I knocked on the door. A person yelled, "Come in!" So I quickly walked in. In there was Thalia tied to a chair, and Luke sitting calmly on the bed opposite to her, wearing a pinstripe suite, sunglasses, and looked very smug and important. Thalia was wearing what looked like came from a secret agent movie, a sleek black jumpsuit with an acorn (yes, acorn. I wonder why it's not pinecone) badge. And Luke seemed to be interrogating Thalia.

"So, what's the big plan? Let me guess- world domination?" She said. Um, duh, he wanted to rip down Mount Olympus stone by stone and make Kronos ruler again. No, that's not world domination, that's just a tea party! Of course it's world domination!

Luke smiled cruelly, which he did a lot usually, "No," My mouthed dropped. Not world domination? What the heck was going on? "Just gold." Okay, Luke didn't need gold. He needed mental therapy lessons, sure, but not gold.

"A thief! You're just a thief!" Thalia spat. Um, of course that's a thief. What else could it be?

"Yes, a thief," Luke said, "but the world's first cross-species thief!" Okay, this was weird. Cross-species? What the crap? They were both halfbloods, which means that they're both the same species. They're related, for Zeus's sake!

I ran from the Zeus cabin. That was very disturbing, and I hoped that not all the campers were mental like that. Well, I was about to go looking for Grover and Annabeth, when I heard this really cheesy song that sang, "Secret Agent Man!" over and over again. I saw Grover, wearing something that looked like Thalia's clothes, only more Hollywood-ish, creeping around. I tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, and stared at me for a long while. Finally, he said something. Sadly, it was so cheesy I almost fell over laughing. "You may have caught me, but you haven't taken away my element of SURPRISE!" He then proceeded to wack me on the head with his reed pipes, which hurt a lot.

And then Annabeth came. She was wearing a thick parka, made from real fur, as far as I can tell, and carrying a stuffed ferret in hand. I was kind of stuck, since who would wear a parka in the middle of summer? But I let her talk. Biggest mistake of my life.

"Don't worry! I'll help you find your daemons, just follow me. Come on, Pan, let's go kick some Mrs. Coulter butt!" She was apparently talking to the stuffed ferret, which creeped me out.

I looked around. Most likely, everyone has gone mental this summer.


End file.
